


One Life to Live

by FrostCryptid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Buster is not the small jack russell, M/M, but them's the breaks, hopefully y'all enjoy it anyway, i'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea, oh and will doesn't go to the bschi, the jack russell is named gizmo, this is a tribute to two of my dogs that passed away last year, this is going to be more based around buster and will than will and hannibal, who are gizmo and buster, why? because i refuse to let our bean suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Will finds out about his encephalitis because of his dog, Buster. Buster, a persistent mutt, loves refusing Hannibal any sort of leverage he might gain over Will.





	One Life to Live

Will remembers how Buster came to him. The big oaf had been at the local humane society and he was bigger than the other puppies but still too young to go into the bigger cages. The empath could see the pup scared and his siblings adopted before him. Buster was sitting in the back corner of his cage with two of the most saddest eyes Will ever saw. The man slowly took Buster out and held him for a while. It would be his fourth dog he'd brought home.

Buster grew to be lean and fast. A long tail that reminded Will of a monkey and a tongue like a lizard with kind of a longer neck that for some reason Will thought like a giraffe. His coat of fur was mainly black and his belly and paws tan along with a little white spot on his chest and two of his paws. Some nights Will would sit outside and howl with him, sometimes the other dogs would join in.

The two became inseparable even after Will took on three more dogs. Winston especially took to Buster like they were blood brothers. They would cuddle in the same bed and curl around each other. On some nights, Buster would sneak up on the bed with Will to snuggle up to him. If it was a particularly hard day, Will would wrap his arms around the dog and sleep like the dead.

Hannibal came into his life and Buster’s attitude changed.

The dog would stay by Will’s side. When Hannibal got too close for Buster’s liking, he would growl even after Will tried to correct him. His ears would pin back and his mouth would pull into a snarl. No matter how much Hannibal tried, Buster refused him. He would go as far as pulling Will away from the man if he could. At one point Hannibal brought a few meals over for Will to eat when he didn't have time to make anything and Buster would somehow ruin it. Not the whole meal, just the meat. If it ended up on the floor, Buster would warn the other dogs away from it.

“I'll have to politely refuse this time, Dr. Lecter.” Will said as Hannibal tried to give him another meal. It'd been about six months since he met Hannibal and Buster still disliked the man and the food he brought.

“Oh? Is there something wrong with it?” A slight downward curl at the corner of his lips gave his frown away to Will.

“It's just Buster doesn't like something about it and doesn't give up in ridding of the meat. Everything else is fine except that.” The empath wished he had more control over Buster but other than being around Hannibal and his meals, the mutt seemed fine and happy. Nothing Will could do would change Buster’s mind. He knew that.

“Ah. Might I come over once more? Would that help?”

Will immediately shook his head. The last thing he wanted was Hannibal getting bit by one of his dogs. Then where would they be?

“I'm not sure if that would be wise.”

“Hm, I see.”

That night Buster pulled him back inside the house when he started sleepwalking. When Will had sat down on the floor with the dogs, Buster put his paws up on Will’s shoulders and sniffed his head before nudging against it.

Maybe Buster was onto something.

“Okay, boy. If you think so.” Will gave him a pet or two.

The next day Will had himself squeezed in for a head scan. When it was done, they rushed him to the hospital immediately. The doctor informed him of the encephalitis that had been ravaging his mind. Shock overtook him until he teared up, relieved. What he had wasn't mental, it was neurological. His dog, his Buster, knew.

Visits from Alana and Beverly were almost daily. They were even allowed to bring in a few of the dogs. Winston, Buster, and his newly adopted Jack Russell named Gizmo. Divine was occasional as were the others.

One day, Will ended up with uncontrollable shakes from being cold. His body had gotten used to being warm but now coming down from that was hard when it was being healed. Shivers wracked his body with so much force he almost fell off the bed. Buster, the nurse allowed him to stay the night, jumped up on the bed without prompting and laid right on his chest. His honey brown eyes looked deeply into Will’s own stormy ones. For that moment, they understood each other inexplicably.

Warmth settled around the two and they both slept deeply without nightmares or terrors.

Will began to worry when Hannibal still hadn't shown up to visit him. It was as if he never met the man or worse, but not impossible in Will’s mind, that Hannibal wanted nothing more to do with him. The crippling fear was very real and if that was the case, maybe he would keep to his dogs.

“Alana?”

 

The book she had been reading aloud was settled open on her lap at the sound of her name. Nothing else had her attention other than Will in that moment. All of her undivided attention was something he longed for. That was before Hannibal. Before his feelings shifted from her to him in a short few weeks.

“Is Doctor Lecter well?”

“Last we spoke he was feeling quite lively but apologized for not being able to leave his patients to see you. His deepest wish was for you to get better, Will.” She reached to grasp his hand tightly. Her support of him getting better was appreciated but it rattled him Hannibal hadn’t been able to tell Will himself. A phone call would have sufficed rather than word of mouth from Alana.

Thoughts stopped abruptly when he observed Alana. Could it be?

Were Hannibal and Alana… together?

His mind made up, he just nodded and decided there and then that when he got home no one would be disturbing him again.

Keep to the dogs and forget about Jack and Hannibal and Alana completely.

“Thank you for telling me.” Will reluctantly went back to listening to her read for the rest of her visit. Later he would wish he never met Hannibal Lecter as nightmare after nightmare bombarded him as he slept. Variations of what he and Alana were up to as well as forgetting about Will completely.

Some months passed when he was released. Alana drove him home where he was met with his pack. Winston leading all of them until they just about bowled Will over to get some pets or scratches from their favorite human. Buster stayed by Alana’s side to lick her hand gently, seemingly in thanks before joining his siblings in welcoming their Will back with open paws.

Alana thought about the dogs and her own later, how Buster stayed behind with her even when Will was giving out love to that other dogs. She had been talking without realizing how long she stood there with Buster sitting next to her. Her hand lightly rubbed one of his ears as he observed his human and pack. The mutt was Will’s guardian angel had been in the back of her mind since Will told her Buster was the one who wouldn’t leave his head alone until the MRI appointment was made.

For the first time since he could remember, he slept on the floor with his dogs. All of them happy with this and kept Will warm, his own heating blankets. Buster curved to match position as was Winston’s. Gizmo wiggled his way above Will’s head. The others sprawled around his legs and feet. Even on the floor, Will had never been so comfortable in his life.

Morning came and with it, insistent knocking at his door. A low rumbling sound responded to it. Will rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see Buster observing the front door like a hawk. His tail curled around his legs, his head hunched low and ears pinned back. No teeth were shown but it was a very close thing. He stretched as he got up, almost drunkenly, to answer the door. Buster rubbed up against his side before he patted the dog’s head lovingly. The moment he realized Hannibal was on the other side of the screen door Will wanted to shut it right back in his face. Hurt and fury swirled hot in his belly. What nerve of the man showing up like everything was alright between them.

“Hello, Will.”

“Doctor Lecter.”

The tick at the corner of his lips showed the displeasure of the title when in the past he had asked Will to use his first name when speaking to him. Buster was still warm at his side and seemed to be glaring at the man.

“I’ve made breakfast for two.” There was another low rumble from the dog.

Will pet his head gently to calm him down even if it wasn’t all the way. He knew the only way the dog would relax fully is if Hannibal left them in peace without his food. Connections had been made in his mind and nearly floored himself with the results of questions being answered.

“That’s another thing, Doctor. What have you been feeding me to get the sort of reaction out of my dog where all he does is ruin just the meat beyond salvaging?” Now that he was better and fever wasn’t ravaging his mind, he could think clearly. If every meal given to him by Hannibal was ruined by Buster, just what was in it to have him warn even the other dogs away from it? The dog took two careful steps before sitting down in front of Will. If his psychiatrist wished him harm, Buster would be first in line he would have to take down. With Hannibal knowing this, the threat of him was neutralized in an instant.

Hannibal seemed a loss for words for once, observing Will’s mutt just as the mutt observed him back. That wasn’t right though. A subtle glare was present. While Will looked closer and could see the man thinking critically. Several scenarios coming to his mind as he thought at breakneck speeds..

“Shall you like to find out?” A glint in deep maroon eyes sought to unsettle Will in his own home. The time for that was over. At the question asked, Buster was showing teeth. There was no guarantee of what he was doing, but the implication of being at the very least mauled was present.

His thoughts never shut down but were just in the back of his mind because the fever ran rampant. They were at the forefront now. With Alana in the picture, he didn’t want to hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

“No.” Honey brown met Will’s briefly and Buster almost looked smug at the answer.

Hannibal stared.

“I’m not someone to toy with. I’m not someone to play mind games with. I’m not someone to be _psychoanalyzed_. I gave you a warning in the beginning when we first met in Jack’s office. Now I’m telling you, I will not be privy to whatever you have in store. Leave me out of it all and go back to Alana. Why do you need me when you have her?”

Victory and surprise burned into Will from the intensity the stare went up to. Those feelings were to pick at another day. The empath just got home the day before. He had a lot to catch up on with the dogs and fishing in his quiet stream. Especially Gizmo, who Buster was teaching what to do and where the limits to the yard were.

“Goodbye, Doctor Lecter.”

Buster woofed quietly and nudged the door shut with his muzzle as a finality.

As the following days turned to weeks, Jack tried more than once to entice Will back into the fray of catching killers. For once in his life though, he refused. The dogs even started forming a protective streak when it came to seeing any of the FBI. They would watch any visitors like a hawk in case Will needed them. The man finally developed a whistle that would alert the dogs he needed them immediately if he wanted to be covert about it.

Beverly had visited once but felt odd when she saw eight dogs just staring at her until they went sniffing around the yard. All except Buster who was always glued to Will’s side which he never minded one bit. Having the dog close comforted him in a way that most other ways wouldn't, couldn’t ever achieve. The woman kept looking at him but left with a smile because she knew Will would not be helping on any more cases.

Brian and Jimmy caught him in the parking lot before he could get in his car. They stood together and pleaded with him to come back. Jack was slowing them down in the morgue as well as breathing down their necks to make some sort of progress. Will just sighed before shaking his head. He wouldn't be caught in Jack’s web again.

Alana half dragged him out of his class to his car and then half escorted him to Jack’s office where Hannibal and Jack himself were waiting. It looked like an intervention and if so, he wanted no parts of it. That was one of the last things he needed. No one could say anything as Will turned and just walked out. Everything in him wanted to tear all three of them a new one but he calmed himself as he had to think all of this out rationally.

That was until he heard a bark.

He remembered he had Buster with him that day and he had been able to put him in the car before Alana made an appearance. The dog seemed to be able to calm him down without even trying. Buster was happy to see him and as soon as he opened the door, they nuzzled each other with unyielding love. After a moment or two, Will grabbed the emergency leash and hooked it to the dog’s collar. He walked slow enough so Buster would be able to keep up as he walked back into the building. Once he got back to Jack’s office he knocked and went in without invitation.

“I want you to realize I am never working on another case. My health is more important than catching the neverending serial killers.” That was when they all saw Buster and his reaction to Hannibal was not a nice one. A low menacing growl without teeth. Then, as a another thought came to him before he walked out the door, Will turned to Alana. “This liar, by the way, is all yours.”

For Will knew exactly what Hannibal was and Hannibal knew this knowledge. He sat proudly in his chair with a barely there smirk after his eyes betrayed him and crinkled in delight.

That night, Randall Tier made an appearance.

Buster ran out like a wild thing and wouldn't stop barking. Will called for him but the stupid mutt practically flew through the snow to go after whatever was out in the trees. The others wanted to do so too but Will didn't want to risk anymore dogs. He grabbed his coat and gun before going out. Then he heard mechanical noises as well as Buster’s barks.

The thing made a swipe at his dog.

A shotgun blast deafened everything around them.

“Buster! Now!” The dog jumped up after hearing those words. Will knew he would listen and not long after Buster was at his side, running back to the house for a little safety. They made their through the snow and if the mechanical beast decided to try taking a bite at them, Buster was prepared to lunge. Thankfully, they got back in Will’s little home and settled for a moment. All the other dogs were scrambling and barking, they could sense the tension in the air.

Will shut the lights off and locked the door, keeping the shotgun in his hand. He knew this creature, whatever it was, would be dangerous. To him and his dogs. The empath knew one thing for sure.

He would not be the one to die tonight.

That thought crossed his mind as his window shattered and in came the beast they all have been hunting. The dogs ran for cover other than Buster, who lunged straight for the beast’s neck. Will barely remembers what happened next other than getting the beast to turn his attention on himself and pounced.

Hannibal would not be so surprised to find a Randall Tier and Will Graham in his home. What he would be surprised at is finding Will’s intelligent hound at his feet and watching the predator walk towards his human. Buster had ruined his plans for Will but could not picture a better outcome as the man still let his darkness come over him. That was what he thought until he saw bitemarks in Will’s jacket at his wrists. His maroon eyes looked closer at the dog’s muzzle, noticing the dried blood on it and his teeth when Hannibal got too close to him and Will.

The older man took Will’s hands in his own, blood on his knuckles from being unable to stop himself. Buster growled low but didn’t fuss when Will took one hand away from Hannibal’s to pet his head, gently shushing him. He calmed but still followed when Hannibal led Will to his kitchen and cleaned his hands before wrapping them in gauze. It was the least he could do after sending Randall after Will and causing undue stress to the dogs.

Not long after that though, Hannibal brought Abigail and Will with him to Italy when he ran from the FBI who tried capturing him alive if it wasn’t for Will warning him beforehand. He refused to be caged and he knew the side Will had chosen. Buster was soaked to the bone by the time he caught up to them outside of Hannibal’s home and Abigail fought to bring him with them as he was Will’s loyal, overprotective dog. More than once Will had jokingly called the dog his soulmate by the way he acted but everyone could see how true the statement became the more Will shared himself with others.

A few months later found a couple drinking wine in the middle of a party commenting on a young woman entertaining some children with the family dogs. The food was spectacular and everyone who knew anyone would be bragging about being able to come to such a high class event like this.

Dante Auditore and his husband, Arthur, finally made an appearance. They both greeted their daughter first, then the children while Arthur pet the dogs aggressively. The dogs enjoyed the attention by the way their tails were wagging, not caring by how gently rough Arthur was. Afterwards, the couple made their rounds together and separately as they wanted to make sure everyone felt welcomed in their home and would never suspect a thing.

When asked how they met, they’d talk of how Buster had brought them together by the death of a mutual friend. Of course they would share a small smile, knowing the lie they tell because who would ever believe people as upstanding as the Audtiore family were secretly cannibals? The scandal it would bring about for the person accusing them. That thought was for another day as they had a dinner party to enjoy with their peers. Buster, a silent and faithful companion, stayed by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year when my dog passed away. I was heartbroken and felt like he would take care of Will as much as he took care of me. After he passed, my other dog passed away about a month later and both their deaths back to back like that completely broke me. This is me letting his memory live on through my writing and with Will, because I know Will would take care of both of them.
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
